


You look like you need something

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all done in the name of comfort, but whose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look like you need something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ianto and Tosh, comfort

The words are softly spoken and Tosh looks up, giving Ianto an inquisitive look.

He gives her a small smile and not for the first time, she thinks of how he's changed since he joined them. How much he's changed since Jack left.

"Like I need what?" she asks. She's good, she's up to her armpits in work and quite happy about it. He's already brought her coffee, so she can't imagine what he could be thinking she might be needing.

When he pulls her up from her seat and sits her up on the desk, she blinks at him curiously. When he unbuttons her shirt, slowly and so unthreateningly, her mouth forms the 'oh' but no sound comes out.

He kisses her softly and Tosh is almost embarrassed at the noise that does escape her.

"Ianto," she finally manages to force out.

"It's okay," he says. "We can stop if you want to, but we don't have to."

Anyone else and she might think it's pity, anyone else and she'd have been either angry or, possibly, scared. But this is Ianto and maybe, she wonders, as his hand slides up under her skirt, he needs this as much as she does.

She knows he's not withering away as Gwen seems to think, that he's not pining for Jack as Owen has loudly declared on more than one occasion. She knows he misses Jack, but the Ianto they have now is someone who is both funny, sweet and a far stronger person than before.

It hits her that very moment. Ianto's not doing this out of some warped sense of duty but because he wants to and because she wants it too.

It's not love, at least not the kind she reads about in novels. It's comfort, if anything. Filling the space between one desperate breath and the next. The world might cease to exist tomorrow.

Her breath hitches when his fingers slide inside her knickers and she has to dig her fingers into his shoulders and just hold on when he runs the tip of his index finger along the damp crevice.

He keeps kissing her and it would take a stronger woman than her to turn him away. He's free with his affection and she can't say she hasn't been ignoring her physical needs for a long time.

Ianto's intimate touch is almost too much for her. She can't, she has to tell him... Tosh moans as fire shoots through her body. There is no way in the world that she's telling him no.

She reaches for his belt, but he intercepts her hand and shakes his head minutely before kissing her again.

Instead, she puts her arms around his neck and for once she allows herself to feel instead of thinking about equations and reasons and logic...

 **The End**


End file.
